Ray G
Hi, I'm Ray and I am one of three people in my family to be born in the United States. I don't like causing drama, but I'm extra and outgoing online and love to make new friends, but if I have to defend myself and shake things up I will. 'Q & A' 'Why are you a part of JAR BB and what do you like about hosting?' I've played a couple group games before and I found it really fun so I wanted to feel the other half of the group game experience and actually host one. It's a fun experience because I get to see how other people play group games and it honestly makes you a better player. 'Who is your favorite BB player and why?' My favorite Big Brother player is Natalie Negrotti, because I really enjoyed how she played the game, and it heped how attractive she was. I admired her strategy of dumbing down her personality and making herself look like a weak player, but at the same time she was aware of her surroundings and knew what was going on most of the time. She also wasn't afraid to speak her mind and defend herself when people like Paulie attacked her character. 'What type of player are you most like a social, a strategic, or a physical player?' I feel like I am mostly a social player because I know if I try hard enough I can make good connections with people and cover all my bases, but eventually that is my downfall because I make it too known that I'm in a good spot at times and that causes people to target me. 'Previous Group Game Experience' *Turney Time Big Brother Series - Season 4 Place *Turney Time Big Brother Series - Season 10 Place *Turney Time Big Brother Series - Season 15 Place *Turney Time Reality Series - Season 29 Place *Turney Time Reality Series - CYA Survivor Place *Turney Time Reality Series - Season 35 - Place *Turney Time Reality Series - Season 40 Place *Turney Time Reality Series - Season 44 Place *M7's Big Brother Series - Season 5 Place *M7's Big Brother Series - Season 10 Place *Cmack's Survivor Series - Survivor Japan Place *Cmack's Survivor Series - Survivor Pearl Islands: All Stars II Place *Cmack's Survivor Series - Survivor Mexico Place *Cmack's Survivor Series - Survivor Winners vs Losers Place *Cmack's Survivor Series - Survivor Cagayan Place *Cmack's Survivor Series - Survivor Morocco: All Stars Place *Cmack's Survivor Series - Last Man Standing Place *Cmack's Survivor Series - Survivor Malaysia: Heroes vs Villains II Place *Cmack's Survivor Series - Survivor Generations Place *Cmack's Survivor Series - Survivor Battle of the Champions Place *BigBen's Survivor Series - Survivor Greece Place *Suitman's Survivor Series - Survivor Japan Place *Suitman's Survivor Series - Survivor Ayia Thekla Place *NB Reality Series - Season 7 Place *Queen Ween Reality Series - Season 1 Place *Queen Ween Reality Series - Season 2 Place *Queen Ween Reality Series - Season 9 Place *Queen Ween Reality Series - Season 14 Place